The Akutski and Hannah Montana
by Cirtified Naruto Addict
Summary: Its Tobi birthday and what does he want to do?.....Go to see Hannah Montanna.... God help the Akatsuki and keep them from killing her!
1. Tobi's birthday

**The Akutski go to a Hannah Montana concert**

"**Hey guys, Akutski meeting right now." Deidara called. "I'm coming, I'm coming!!" Itachi yelled grumpily. When everyone was sitting at the table, Pein came into the room. "As you all may not know, Tobi's birthday is tomorrow, and the ONLY thing he wants for his birthday……….is……………" he stopped. "What, what is it?" Konan said "Is it a puppet?" asked Sasori. "Is it money?" asked Kakuzu. "Is it to kill my brother?" Itachi chuckled. "To have fish for dinner?" Kisame asked excitedly. "It's NONE of those things!" Leader sighed. "It's tickets to go to a Hannah Montana concert!" Leader yelled. There was a silence……………."YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING US!!" Itachi yelled. "Nope. I wish I was." Leader sighed. "YAY!! Hannah Montana!! I LOVE her!!" Kisame screamed. Everyone looked at him. "what?" He said. "How are we gonna get tickets?" asked Konan. "He already BOUGHT the tickets!" Leader said. "UGH!!" all the Akutski members yelled. "He wants us to go with him to make it a better birthday." Pein said. "Tobi's back from the store…..Leader, did you ask yet?" Tobi said, walking in the door. "Yes Tobi, I did, were all going" Leader told Tobi. "YAY!! This is going to be the bestest birthday EVER!!" Tobi yelled.**

* * *

YAY for Tobi, boo for everyone but Kisame. Next chapter will be in soon!! Check back in a few days.


	2. The concert

**Hey guys, me here (author) this is my second chapter….YAY**

**Now, I'm gonna write**

* * *

"Tobi is SOOOOO happy everyone came with Tobi."

"What ever Tobi, when is she coming on?" Itachi said

"First there is the Jonas Brothers as he-"

"WOOOO JONAS BROTHERS!!" Konan and Deidara screamed.

"Hey, down in front!!" some guy yelled.

Pein pelted him with rain, and it went down his throat, and he died, falling down steps.

"HAHA" Kakuzu laughed.

"This looks like it could be expensive. Tobi, does she make a lot of money?" asked Hidan

"Yes, she makes about 100,000 a year" Tobi said.

After a half an hour, the Jonas brothers came on stage and sang.

"NICK!! I LOVE YOU!!" Konan yelled.

"JOE AND KEVIN ARE MINE BITCHES!!" Konan added. She taped all the girls mouths shut till the Jonas Brothers were off stage. The announcer came on.

"Are you all ready to ROCK??" he said on the microphone.

"TOBI LOVES HANNAH MONTANA!! Itachi, did you know that Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus are the SAME person??" Tobi asked.

"No Tobi, I didn't……OF COURSE I DID YOU FUCKING MORON!!" He yelled.

Everyone was quiet. "Go BACK to your FUCKING business." Itachi yelled.

"Um…..okay…..ARE YOU READY TO ROCK??" Hannah Montana said.

"TOBI LOVES YOU!!"

Itachi noticed a pink haired girl a few rows in front of them. It was Sakura.

"YOU ROCK HANNAH!! SASUKE IS MINE" she yelled. "SHUT the HELL up, you FUZZBAG!!" Sasuke yelled. "Sasuke, it's a concert, stop yelling." Naruto said.

'So, brother and fox boy is here, so is that little pink haired shit.' Itachi thought.

'UGH!! She is SO BOOORING!! Hmm, I've got an idea…..' thought Konan.

Konan turned into a piece of paper. And she floated backstage. She turned back into herself. "

What evil can I do now??" She wondered.

Konan's eyes went wide. She couldn't believe it, she was feet away from the JONAS BROTHERS!! She went over, and talked to them.

"You know, I know this one person, who'd LOVE to meet you. You all should come over my house tonight, you can meet……her…." Konan said. "Why not, we're always looking for fans. What disease does she have again?" Nick said. "Um, it's hepatitis, and something that explodes her on the inside." Konan said. "Meet us back here at the end of the show, here's backstage passes." Joe said. Kevin gave Konan the passes. She had one for everyone. She said bye, and walked up by the stage. "Ok, I have to do something evil." She noticed it was the end of the show. She walked onstage, over to Hannah, and she pantsed her.

"Tobi likes her even MORE now!!"

"KISAME LOVES HANNAH AS MUCH AS FISH!!"

Konan walked off stage. When everyone left, she found the Akutski, gave them the passes, grabbed the Jonas Brothers, and Tobi and Kisame grabbed Hannah Montana. They went back to the hideout. Tobi and Kisame went into the bathroom with Hannah, while Konan and Deidara went into the kitchen with the Jonas Brothers. "Well, goodnight everyone." Pein yelled.

"This sucked." Itachi said walking to his room. He looked under his bed. There was pictures of Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato everywhere. "Did you guys miss me? It's ok, Itachi is here. I'm here. And no one will every know about you" he said. He kissed the photos, and put them back under the bed. As Itachi looked towards the door, he found Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein, and Sasori standing there, snickering.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!!" he yelled.

* * *

**I'm done**


	3. The next Day

**This is my last chapter on the Akutski and Hannah Montana. I might have some other story too.**

**Sorry. Now on with the story**

**Remember, bold is me talking**

**The day after the concert**

* * *

"Bye guys don't forget to call us sometime" Deidara yelled to the Jonas Brothers.

"We won't."

"Bye Hannah, Tobi loves your music"

"I hope you have fun with my easy bake oven!!" Kisame yelled.

"Thanks Tobi and I will Kisame. Bye"

"Hey Itachi, guess who's coming to Konoha soon" Pein chuckled

"Who"

"Demi Lovato"

"DEMI LOVATO!!" Itachi jumped up "Demi Lovato!! I LOVE her" Itachi jumped up and down like a little kid.

All the Akutski but Tobi, who celebrated with him, looked at him.

"What? You NEVER liked a celebrity?"

"Nope"

"Uh-uh"

"Just the Jonas Brothers"

"I second that"

"Hannah Montana"

"No"

"Puppets"

"Money"

"Oh, what do you all know?" Itachi went to his room, and locked the door.

Everyone went out to buy tickets for Demi Lovato.

"It's a good thing we didn't tell Itachi we all like Demi too." Pein said. As they walked out the door, Itachi came in. He looked at them in shock and disbelief. They all had enough tickets for all the Akutski to go.

"WHY wasn't I informed about this?"

"Uh……"

All the Akutski but Tobi ran for their lives.

"Tobi got Itachi a ticket for Demi's concert"

"Tobi your AMAZING!!"

* * *

**The end. Maybe I'll have a sequel…..who knows.**


End file.
